Ruf der Verzweifelten
Achtung! Bevor du weiterliest, hier ein Wort der Warnung: Tu es nicht! Das hier ist keine erfundene Geschichte für den Grusel zwischendurch. Es ist kein Spiel, um die Pyjama-Party von pubertierenden Teenagern aufzupeppen. Das hier ist echt. Es ist gefährlich. Und es besteht eine nicht geringe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du es nicht überleben wirst. Ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst. Du fragst dich, warum ich das hier dann überhaupt aufschreibe, wenn es doch keiner lesen soll? Warum behalte ich dieses Wissen nicht einfach für mich, wo es doch so gefährlich ist? Du sitzt gerade bestimmt mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen vor deinem Bildschirm und freust dich, den billigen Trick eines Autors aufgedeckt zu haben, oder? Das Lachen wird dir schon noch vergehen. Denn wie ich bereits gesagt habe: Das hier ist echt. Es funktioniert. Und aus eben diesem Grund schreibe ich es auf. Als letzten Ausweg für diejenigen, die keine andere Wahl und nichts mehr zu verlieren haben. Oder zumindest denken, dass dem so ist. Solltest du nicht zu diesen armen Seelen gehören, rate ich dir ein letztes Mal: Hör auf! Lies nicht weiter! Geh weg! Lebe dein unbekümmertes Leben in süßer Unwissenheit und verschwende keinen Gedanken an das, was in diesen Zeilen steht! Denn in diesem Fall bedeutet Unwissenheit tatsächlich Sicherheit. Wenn du weiterliest und dich dann doch entscheidest auszusteigen, kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, dass er dich auch lässt. Denn wenn er einmal eine Fährte aufgenommen hat, wird er sie so schnell nicht mehr loslassen. Nun, da ich mein Möglichstes getan habe, um dich zu warnen, kann ich endlich verraten, worum es hier überhaupt geht: Mit dem Ritual, das ich beschreiben werde, soll ein Dämon herbeigerufen und, was noch viel wichtiger ist, unter Kontrolle gebracht werden. Natürlich handelt es sich nicht um einen x-beliebigen Dämon, den man nur beschwört, weil man es mal ausprobieren möchte oder seinem Nachbarn die Krätze an den Hals wünscht. Das Ziel dieses Rituals ist es, wenn korrekt ausgeführt, einen der mächtigsten Dämonen zu beschwören, den die Hölle zu bieten hat. Belial. Gefallener Engel. Seelenfresser. Vernichter ganzer Nationen. Und Erfüller von Wünschen. Natürlich nicht einfach jeden Wunsches, schließlich ist er kein dahergelaufener Dschinn. Er erfüllt jedem Menschen, der dumm oder verzweifelt genug ist, ihn darum zu bitten, nur einen einzigen Wunsch. Den Herzenswunsch. Das Sehnen, das dein Leben und dein gesamtes Handeln lenkt. Das dich nachts wachliegen lässt, weil du diese gewaltige Leere in deinem Inneren nicht länger zu ertragen glaubst. Das so stark ist, dass es dir schon beinahe körperliche Schmerzen bereitet, so sehr verzehrt sich dein gesamtes Sein danach. Genau aus diesem Grund existiert dieses Ritual und nur aus diesem Grund schreibe ich es auf. Weil irgendjemand es sowieso versuchen wird. Weil es Regeln gibt, die man beachten muss, um überhaupt lebend wieder aus der Sache rauszukommen. Denn natürlich heißt es nicht, nur weil Belial all diese Dinge tun kann, im Umkehrschluss auch, dass er sie tun wird. Dieses Ritual dient dazu, die Wahrscheinlichkeit zu erhöhen, dass er deinem Wunsch nachkommt. Es ist keine Garantie. Man kann keinen Dämon, besonders keinen, der so mächtig ist wie Belial, zu etwas zwingen und dann erwarten, dass am Ende alles gut wird. Das ist etwas, das man niemals vergessen darf und das dir einige der Verhaltensregeln dieses Rituals erklären sollte. Deswegen wirst du auch nicht versuchen, Belial zur Erfüllung deines Wunsches zu zwingen! Du wirst ihn höflich darum bitten. Hinter Panzerglas und mit kugelsicherer Weste, aber dennoch. Bitten. Nicht befehlen. Je besser seine Laune bei eurem Treffen, desto größer die Erfolgschancen. Im Folgenden werde ich sämtliche Utensilien auflisten, die du benötigen wirst, und dir eine Schritt-für-Schritt-Anleitung bereitstellen, wie diese einzusetzen sind. Es ist von enormer Wichtigkeit, dass du dich genau an diese Anleitung hältst! Deine Überlebenschancen sind so schon gering genug, man muss sie nicht auch noch durch schlampige Durchführung schmälern. Du brauchst: • Ein verlassenes Gebäude, bei dem du sicher sein kannst, während der Dauer des Rituals nicht gestört zu werden. • Sechs Kerzen, die Farbe ist egal. Aber vielleicht solltest du keine Duftkerzen nehmen, das wäre doch ein wenig lächerlich. • Etwas, um die erforderlichen Zeichen auf den Boden zu malen, wie Sand, Asche, Kreide oder Farbe. • Ein Blatt Pergament. • Siegelwachs. • Ein scharfes Messer. • Ein schwarzes Tuch, mindestens 1x1m. • Überreste (von Knochen über Organe, Haut, oder Schuppen ist alles erlaubt) eines Raben, einer Schlange und einer Katze. • Mörser und Stößel. • Eine feuerfeste Schale. • Eine Flasche Wasser. • Ein getrocknetes Bündel aus Schöll- und Bilsenkraut. • Ein Feuerzeug. • Eine Uhr. Zeit und Ort sind hierbei entscheidend. Es darf sich keine Person in der Nähe aufhalten, die deine Vorbereitungen behindern oder gar zunichtemachen könnte. Deswegen empfiehlt es sich auch nicht, dieses Ritual auf einem Friedhof durchzuführen. Die sind besser bewacht, als man denkt. Desweiteren muss das Ritual an Neumond durchgeführt werden. Einen Mondkalender findest du ganz einfach im Internet, ebenso wie einige der ausgefalleneren Sachen auf der Liste. Denk aber daran, die Sachen lange genug im Voraus zu bestellen, sonst musst du bis zum nächsten Neumond warten, weil der Zoll dein Paket nicht rechtzeitig freigegeben hat. Hast du einen passenden Ort gefunden, kann es mit den Vorbereitungen losgehen. Säubere den Boden von Müll, Blättern oder sonstigem, das dich daran hindert, die benötigten Symbole aufzuzeichnen. Die Zeichen dienen deinem Schutz und sind tatsächlich etwas kompliziert. Übe sie am besten vorher und plane genug Zeit ein, falls du nochmal von vorne anfangen musst. Es ist wichtig, dass die Linien sauber ineinander übergehen und es keine Lücken gibt! Die Fläche in der Mitte muss dich, das schwarze Tuch und die restlichen Utensilien für die gesamte Dauer des Rituals beherbergen, achte also darauf, den Schutzkreis groß genug zu machen. Platziere die Kerzen im Inneren des Schutzkreises an den sechs Ecken. Lege das Tuch vor dir auf den Boden und breite die Schalen, Mörser und Stößel, die Überreste, die Kräuter und das Feuerzeug darauf aus. Sobald die Sonne vollständig untergegangen ist, kannst du mit den letzten Vorbereitungen beginnen; solltest du ein eher ungeduldiger Mensch sein, warte am besten bis nach 22 Uhr, denn du darfst den Schutzkreis nicht mehr verlassen, bis das Ritual zu Ende ist. Trinke davor am besten so wenig wie möglich und denke daran, dich zuvor noch einmal zu erleichtern. Sonst könnte die Begegnung mit Belial kürzer und peinlicher ausfallen, als uns allen lieb ist. Zünde nacheinander die sechs Kerzen an. Nimm eine der Schalen und das Kräuterbündel. Zünde die Kräuter an und lasse sie in der Schüssel brennen, bis nur noch Asche übrig ist. Verteile den aufsteigenden Rauch, so gut es geht, um dich herum, er ist ein weiterer Schutz, damit nichts anderes auf die Idee kommt, deiner Einladung zu folgen. Zerkleinere dann nacheinander die Überreste des Raben, der Schlange und der Katze in dem Mörser zu einem feinen Pulver und füge alles der Schale mit der Asche hinzu. Jetzt kommt der unangenehme Teil. Nimm das Pergament und das Messer. Lege ersteres vor dich. Schneide dich dann mit dem Messer in den Zeigefinger deiner Schreibhand und schreibe folgende Worte auf das Pergament: Ne geu f’niel em rofre ih Die Formel fungiert als Einladung und soll Belials Interesse wecken, deswegen muss es auch dein eigenes Blut sein. Damit legst du quasi eine Fährte aus, der er folgen kann. Hast du die Formel fertig geschrieben, lege das Pergament beiseite, damit die Schrift trocknen kann und nicht verschmiert. Jetzt heißt es warten. Bis kurz vor Mitternacht, um genau zu sein. Manche Klischees sind Klischees, weil sie zutreffen. Fülle die Schale mit der Asche und den Überresten mit dem Wasser, bis alles bedeckt ist. Ich weiß, es ist widerlich, aber du musst das Gebräu trinken. Alles davon. Halte dir die Nase zu, wenn es sein muss. Und versuche es nicht wieder zu erbrechen. Wo der Rauch einen äußeren Schutz gegen ungebetene Besucher darstellt, schützt dich der Trank davor, dass etwas oder jemand in deinen Körper eindringt und die Kontrolle übernimmt. Sei es nun Belial oder etwas anderes, es gibt immer jemanden, der scharf auf einen menschlichen Körper ist. Der Trank hat nur eine begrenzte Wirkdauer, deswegen darfst du ihn erst kurz vor Mitternacht trinken, damit er so lange wie möglich hält. Falte nun das Pergament wie einen Brief. Erhitze das Siegelwachs über einer der Kerzen und versiegele den Brief um Punkt Mitternacht. Damit wird deine Einladung offiziell und du kannst sie nicht mehr zurückziehen. Um die Einladung zu widerrufen und Belial zurückzuschicken, musst du nur das Siegel wieder brechen. Was einfacher klingt, als es am Ende wirklich sein wird, aber dazu später. Wenn du das Pergament versiegelt hast, heißt es Geduld haben. Wie lange Belial auf sich warten lässt, ist unterschiedlich, aber selbst wenn du denkst, dass er nicht mehr auftauchen wird, verlasse den Schutzkreis unter keinen Umständen! Belial ist nicht imstande, eine so ausgesprochene Einladung abzulehnen, aber er kann dich zappeln lassen und in Sicherheit wiegen, damit du einen Fehler begehst. Zweifle keine Sekunde daran: wenn er dich in die Finger bekommt, wird er dich umbringen und deine Seele seiner persönlichen Spielzeugsammlung hinzufügen. Was das bedeutet, kannst du dir sicher ausmalen. Wenn er schließlich auftaucht, wird er dies vermutlich in der Gestalt eines Menschen tun, der dir sehr viel bedeutet oder bedeutet hat. Lass dich davon nicht irritieren! Wie ich bereits erwähnte, kann Belial in die Herzen der Menschen sehen und nimmt die Gestalt an, die dich am meisten treffen wird. Auch wenn es schwer ist, denke immer daran: Diese Person ist nicht wirklich hier! Sie kann so aussehen, so reden und sich bewegen, als wäre sie echt, aber das ist sie nicht! Er wird dich begrüßen und dich fragen, wer du bist. Bleib höflich! Grüße zurück und erkläre, dass du wegen deines Herzenswunsches hier bist! Er wird Fragen stellen. Belanglose Fragen, die nichts mit deinem Wunsch zu tun haben. Beantworte sie so knapp wie möglich und erinnere ihn immer wieder daran, weswegen du ihn gerufen hast! Das Ritual hält nur bis Sonnenaufgang, also wird er versuchen, dich hinzuhalten. Lass dich nicht ablenken! Beharre auf deinem Wunsch! Wenn du es schaffst, dich nicht ablenken zu lassen, wird Belial irgendwann einlenken. Er wird dir in die Augen sehen und sagen, dass dein Wunsch erfüllt wurde. Damit hast du es geschafft. Jetzt heißt es mehr denn je einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Bedanke dich bei ihm! Dann zerbrich das Siegel und entlasse ihn zurück dahin, von wo er gekommen ist! Warte trotz allem bis Sonnenaufgang! Auch wenn Belial weg ist, weiß man nie, welche Wesen noch deiner Einladung gefolgt sind. Im Kreis bist du geschützt, aber solltest du ihn zu früh verlassen, kann ich für nichts garantieren. Sobald die Sonne aufgegangen ist, ist es sicher, den Kreis zu verlassen. Du musst nicht unbedingt aufräumen, ich weiß, dass du jetzt vor allem darauf brennen wirst zu erfahren, ob sich dein Wunsch wirklich erfüllt hat. Nur das Pergament, das solltest du auf jeden Fall mitnehmen. Es ist nie gut, etwas von sich an einem Ort zurückzulassen, der noch vor kurzem von einem Dämon besucht wurde. Solltest du es nicht vor Sonnenaufgang geschafft haben, war es das. Belial wird verschwinden und mit ihm deine einzige Chance, deinen Wunsch jemals zu erfüllen. Wenn das passiert, bleibt dir nichts mehr übrig, als das Siegel zu brechen, die Kerzen zu löschen und aufzuräumen. Versuche nicht, ihn ein weiteres Mal zu rufen, es wird nicht funktionieren. Und sollte es wider Erwarten doch funktionieren, wirst du eine zweite Begegnung nicht überleben. by RookieNightmare Kategorie:Ritual Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Dämonen